Essayer de vivre sa vie pleinement
by AngeleMael Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Harry a éte abandonner avec sa sœur jumelle Harmony dans un orphelinat. Comment vivre pleinement quand on pense que personnes ne peut nous aimez ? Peut-ont a nouveau faire confiance à un adulte après ça ? HPDM à venir
1. Prologue

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelque personnage et bien évidement l'histoire en elle-même.

Rated : M ( par prudence )

Titre : Essayer de vivre sa vie pleinement

AVERTISSEMENT : Couple Homosexuel , Hétérosexuel, et peut-être Yuuri. Quelque scène de violence morale et physique.

Note : Désolé d'avance pour les faute d'orthographes, je suis dyslexique.

Résumer : Harry à étais abandonné avec sa sœur jumelle Harmony dans un orphelinat.

Comment vivre pleinement quand ont pense que personnes ne peut nous aimez ? Peut-ont a nouveau faire confiance à un adulte après ça ?

Prologue

6 JUIN 1990

05 h 30

Lily Potter anciennement Evans se disputait encore avec son mari James Potter.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? S'écria James. Comment as-tu pus abandonné deux de tes enfants ? Que dis je de nos enfants ? Ils n'ont même pas 1 ans qu'ont-ils pus te faire ? Mais dis moi qu'elle sorte de monstre es-tu ?

En prononçant cette tirade James fit les 100 pas dans sa chambre. Lily elle resta impassible comme si elle n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'elle n'avais rien a se reprocher. James venais simplement d'apprendre que sa femme avait amenait deux de leurs enfants qui étais des triplé à l'orphelinat qui se trouve a environ cinq heures de chez eux.

Flash Black

-Christian c'est tu ou ce trouve ma femme ? Demanda James a son major d'homme avec un gros sourire ne se doutant absolument pas de la nouvelle qu'il ne va pas tarder apprendre.

-Oui maître, elle est sortie il y a environs quatre heures et demis avec Harry et Harmony. Répondit-il.

\- Ah bon ? Et c'est tu ou elle est partie ? Ce n'est pas une heure pour sortir les enfants et surtout pas aussi longtemps.

-Non Maître.

-Très bien, très bien. Je vais l'attendre dans ce cas. Merci Christian. Déclarât James en s'asseyant.

Il attendit un peu plus d'une demi heure s'énervant peu a peu et rejetant tous ces employer qui lui demander si il avait besoin de quelque chose, quand enfin sa femme rentra. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle rentra seule un gros sourire au lèvre.

\- Mais enfin Lily ou sont les enfants ?! Cris James en se levant et la rejoignant. Lily demanda juste :

\- Quel enfants ?

A ses mots James laissa exploser toute sa colère.

\- Harry et Harmony, Bien sur !

-Ah, eux, Je les ai laissé a l'orphelinat. Enfin une bonne chose de faite. Répond Lily toujours en souriant.

Fin du Flash Back

-Mais enfin calme toi, ce n'est rien je ne voit pas pourquoi tu t'énerve enfin. Tu sais comme moi que nous sommes mal vu depuis que nous avons eu les triplés, nous n'avons besoin que d'un seul héritier, non je dis n'importe quoi on DOIT avoir qu'un seul héritier. J'ai fais ça pour nous après tout nous devons profiter nous avons que 21 ans, et il nous reste Henry. En plus il faut bien dire ce qui es ça nous fera économiser, nous n'auront plus besoin de tout acheter en triple. Les vacances quoi. Déclare sereinement Lily en regardant ces ongles avec ennuis.

James ne pouvant plus supporter cette femme qu'il a tant aimais sortit en vitesse de cette maison prit une voiture et parti recherché ces enfants qu'il avait bien l'intention de récupérer. Près d'une heure de route plus tard il étais loin, très loin d'être calmé, en plus d'être énervé il étais en plus angoissé. Il ne vit pas le corps ensanglanter allonger en plein milieu de la route et ne pus donc pas l'éviter, ni i évité a sa voiture de déraper ni empêcher la voiture de derrière de foncer dans la sienne. Il fus éjecter de sa voiture et tomba dans un faussé. Lui qui normalement sens l'odeur du sang à plusieurs kilomètre n'as rien senti a cause de ce trop plein de sentiments qu'il ressentait.

C'est avec une dernière penser pour ces enfants qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience.

6 JUIN1995

Minuit

-Mony, Mony. Fit Harry à sa sœur de son lit. Eveil toi, Mony.

Voyant qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse il descendis pour la rejoindre et la secoua.

-Quoi ? Grognât-elle en se cachant dans sa fine couverture. Harry lui répondit simplement qu'il avais fais un cauchemar et elle s'soulevât la couette pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit de suite. Ils ce rendormirent serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard ils furent réveillé par un animateur qui leur donna un gros coup de pied dans le ventre. Harry voyant qu'il allait retaper Harmony ce mit entre eux et ce reçut le coup a ça place ce qui ne plus absolument pas a Carl qui le punit en le ruant de coup.

Harmony sachant du haut de ses 5 ans qu'elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne de cette endroit partie et chercha le plus gros bâton qu4elle put trouver. dès elle en eut trouver un assez gros elle repartie en courant et quand elle arrivât elle vit son frère en sang qui ne fessait aucun bruit ne voulant pas donner de satisfaction a Carl qui lui n'attendit que ces cris. Voyant qu'il ne criait pas il s'énervât beaucoup plus et tapa plus fort, de plus en plus fort.

Harmony donna un gros coup de bâton a Carl puis tapa avec plus de rancœur et lâcha le bâton elle partie rejoindre Harry l'aidant a ce levé et ils se mirent a fuir aussi loin et aussi vite que pouvait leur permettre leur petites jambes. Essayant de fuir de Carl qui les poursuivait.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelque personnage et bien évidement l'histoire en elle-même.

Rated : M ( par prudence )

Titre : Essayer de vivre sa vie pleinement

AVERTISSEMENT : Couple Homosexuel , Hétérosexuel, et peut-être Yuuri. Quelque scène de violence morale et physique.

Note : Désolé d'avance pour les faute d'orthographes, je suis dyslexique.

Résumer : Harry à étais abandonné avec sa sœur jumelle Harmony dans un orphelinat.

Comment vivre pleinement quand ont pense que personnes ne peut nous aimez ? Peut-ont a nouveau faire confiance à un adulte après ça ?

Chapitre 1

6 JUIN 1995

12H30

Carl avait réussi à les rattraper ce qui ne les étonne absolument pas, avec leur différence de taille, Harry vachement amocher cela aurais étais un miracle qu'il ne les rattrape pas et cela fait très longtemps Harmony et son frère n'y croyait plus. Ils étaient enfermés depuis près de trois heures dans une penderie sombre qui servais en guise de punition et étais très à l'étroits il commencer a manquer d'air attendant patiemment que quelqu'un viennent les cherchés, ils voulurent discuter mais ne purent pas et commencèrent a s'évanouirent. Ils attendirent encore près d'une heure avant que Clara une institutrice vienne les voir en souriant et leur dis :

\- Les enfants venez c'est l'heure des visites des potentiel adopter après tout qui sais peut êtres qu'aujourd'hui quelqu'un voudras enfin de vous, même si je crois que cela relèverais du miracle de vouloir d'une personne tel que vous.

Les Potter ne répondirent rien comme à leur habitude et la suivirent. Ils n'avaient aucun espoir d'êtres adopter ils n'avaient presque jamais vu quelqu'un de 5 ans, c'est a dire leur âges, de ce faire adopter. Et peuvent ils avaient des chiffons en guise de vêtements, déchirer, salie et même comme ça ils devaient faire bonne impression ne trouvais vous pas que c'étais trop demandez ? Les jumeaux soupirèrent ensemble et enfin arriver dans le hall de l'orphelinat ils s'installèrent dans un angle de la pièce a part de tout les autres en attendant l'arriver des "parents" adoptifs. Au bout de quelque minutes seulement des personnes arrivèrent enfin ils n'y en avaient que trois pour l'instant : - deux femmes et un homme, une blonde, une brune et un roux. Puis petit à petit de plus en plus de monde venait mais jamais personne ne s'attardais sur eux jusqu'à l'arriver de deux hommes un brun et un blond cendré qui s'arrêtèrent pour les observé en leurs fessant des sourires rassurant. En soi rien de bien intéressant, ni de bien gentil mais pour les Potter c'est la première fois. C'est pour cela que quand les deux hommes leurs fit des petits gestes pour qu'ils viennent les rejoindre les jumeaux hésitèrent et firent un pas puis s'arrêtèrent. Voyant qu'ils n'allaient pas les rejoindre et préférer ne pas êtres a la vue de tous les deux personnes s'avancèrent eux même ce qui étonnât grandement les enfants qui pensèrent qu'il allait abandonner. Arriver devant eux ils s'accroupirent.

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Sirius et lui c'est Severus. dit l'homme blond avec un gros sourire aux lèvres. Je vous trouve très beau, Comment vous appeler vous ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... Harry et c'est ma sœur Harmony. Répondit enfin Harry en ce mettent devant sa sœur comme pour la protéger d'un potentiel danger.

\- Très bien, tu es très protecteur, je vois que rien ne peut arriver a ta sœur avec toi a ses coter. S'exclame Sirius.

Harmony et Severus regarder le dialogue qui ce passez entre Harry et Sirius quand tout a coup elle déclara :

\- Vous savez si vous voulez adopter je ne pense pas que nous vous conviendrons.

Les adulte haucèrent les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle disait ça, ils lui demandèrent donc et quand elle leur répond que ce n'est pas par rapport a leur âges, qu'ils ne sont pas assez beau, Severus leurs réponds :

\- Tu sais l'on n'adopte pas les enfants pour leur âges ou bien leur beauté mais plus pour comment nous, nous vous voyons. Voyez vous je ne vais pas adopter quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est beau car le caractère et la première impression compte beaucoup sinon je crois que les personne que vous caractériser de pas beau n'ont pas de chance et je pense que tout le monde a le droit à leur deuxièmes chance .

\- Et en plus vous êtes les plus beaux pour nous. Dit soudain Sirius fessant sursauter les enfants et Severus.

\- Qu'est ce que.. dit Harry

\- Quoi ? dit en même temps Harmony

\- Sirius Préviens Sevrus.

Fessant fit de la menace de Severus, Sirius éclata d'un petit rire devant leurs réactions et ce justifia au prés des jumeaux en s'excusant et leur expliquant que des le premiers regard il les avait aimais. Un peu comme si quelque chose les avez liée et leur dit que par conséquent il les trouvait magnifique. Apres presque deux heures passez à discuter de tout et de rien enfin surtout Sirius car les adultes car les jumeaux ne dirent plus un mot après la tirade de Sirius n'ayant pas confiance du tout, les deux hommes prirent congé et partirent en souriant aux petits. Harry et Harmony les regardèrent et virent qu'ils n'allaient pas voir de surveillant ou un quelconque adultes pour prendre des renseignements sur eux ce dirent donc qu'ils ne les intéresser pas mais qu'ils leur avaient parlé par politesse ou simplement gentillesse, qui sais, qu'il n'allait plus jamais les revoir mais ils pensèrent tous deux qu'ils avaient quand même passez une bonne après midi.

6 JUIN 1996

13h 30

Confortablement installer dans un coin Harry essayer de lire un gros roman ce qui étais passionnant et compliquer pour lui et caresser les cheveux de sa sœur qui elle était allongé a même le sol avec la tête sur les genoux de son frère. Elle repenser a la punition qu'avais eu son frère par Carl et Clara le matin même juste parce qu'il avait eu l'audace de la défendre auprès de Sam un nouvel orphelin qui étais aimez de tous car c'est parents lui avait laissé de l'argent pour sa majorité. Harmony pleura sans s'en rendre compte quand elle y repensa.

FLASH BACK

Harry tapais Sam de toutes ses forces, toutes son âmes, du haut de ses 6 ans Harry savait se battre comme un homme tout du moins comme un adolescent qui ce comportais comme un voyous ce qui n'étais pas rien. Il frappais ce gamin qui avais osé toucher a sa sœur, ce gamin pourri gâter par toutes les personnes de l'orphelinat, il mettait toutes sa rancœur, sa colère, son dégout et sa haine dans ces coups. Enfin seulement jusqu'a l'arriver de Carl qui s'interposa entre eux et bien sur s'en prit directement a Harry tapant avec autant de violence que possible. Harry essaya pour la première fois de se défendre et donna coup de poing, coups de pieds et ce protéger en ce défendant et très compliquer, il reçut donc un énorme coup au visage. Et même si pour quelqu'un de son âge il était assez voir très fort Harry savait que contre Carl qui avais 30 ans de plus que lui, 30 ans qu'il se battait tout le temps, il n'avais aucune chance surtout que Carla venait de rejoindre Carl qui commençais quand même a êtres amocher. Elle pris Harry par le col de son t-shirt froissé qu'on lui avait offert, ce qui l'étrangla et le jeta par terre après êtres rentré dans la chambre d'Harry car dans le couloir il commençait a y avoir trop de monde. Avec Carl qui les avais suivi avec bien évidemment Harmony mais plus discrètement, ils s'allumèrent des cigarettes et les éteignirent presque 26 fois sous le pieds d'Harry, une fois sur son basin coter droit et une fois sur son coup coter gauche, Harry laissa échapper un petit cris, fière d'eux car c'est la première fois qu'Harry criait aussi petit qu'il soit. Ils voulurent alors recommencer mais Harmony pris la main de son frère et couru. Elle espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas les suivre car son frère n'arrêtais pas de souffrir et tous ça juste parce qu'il la défendue, elle avait envie de vomir, ils étaient dégouter des adultes du haut de leur 6 petite années. Elle pleurais en prenant son frère dans ces bras, elle pleurait a la place de son frère qui lui étais impassible en apparence, il avait du mal a marché il avait l'impression qu'il étais en train de bruler de l'intérieur. Ils resserrèrent dix petites minutes contre a arbre a l'abri, cacher des regards des autre le temps de ce remettre de leur émotions. Une fois fait ils décidèrent d'allez dans le hall attendre les visites qui arriverais dans une heure tout au plus et pour Carl et Clara si il ne les avais pas trouver c'est parce qu'il va du abandonner puis ils ne prendrais pas le risque de recommencer aussi peu de temps avant les visites, a la rigueur ils auraient la punition de rester dans la penderie. Ils passèrent d'abord dans leurs chambre pour qu'Harry puisse prendre un livres puis partirent s'installer en espérant ne pas avoir a allez dans la penderie, Harmony étais devenue claustrophobe a force d'êtres sans cesse enfermé.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Essuyant une larme Harmony ce dis qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un frère tel que lui, il était loin d'êtres parfait mais là elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour le savoir et elle a encore le temps d'idolâtrer son frère. Au bout d'une heure alors que les visite avais déjà commencer depuis bel lurette déjà ils eurent la visite habituel de Sirius et Severus qui venais depuis un an jour pour jour, cela rendais les jumeaux content car il avais appris a bien les aimez et leur fessais confiance ils leur restèrent quand même quelques réserves mais ils appréhendèrent aussi le moment ou les adultes ne reviendraient pas ce qui arriva aujourd'hui même au bout de 3 heure passez a discuter avec eux Sirius leur dis :

\- Harry, Harmony , Severus et moi n'allons plus revenir on viens d'adopter ..

\- Félicitation, nous sommes content pour vous, vous le mériter et vous avez enfin trouver la perle rare l'enfant que vous êtes venu cherché depuis un an. Le coupa Harry Donc ont vous dit au revoir.

Ils commencèrent a partir quand Sirius attrapa a chacun un de leur bras, les retourna et leur dit ;

\- ce pas à nous qu'il faut dire adieu mais bien a cet endroit.

\- On vous adopte vous. Vous êtes nos perles rares, allez vous préparer. Vous devais avoir des affaire a prendre. Vous préférez que l'on vous accompagne ou que l'ont vous attendent devant la porte ? Complétât Severus

\- Nous somme prêt a partir, nous n'avons rien du tout, aucun objets, vêtements ni rien. En disant c'est mots les jumeau étais aux anges. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé êtres adopter un jour et surtout pas par des personnes comme Sirius et Severus.

Oui, ils avaient de la chance.


End file.
